Mungam
Mungam is the Pokémon region in with the game Pokémon Gilded Legends takes place. Mungam is a region that was separated from the Sinnoh region by Regigias when the pokémon Arceus feared Moltablade would destroy it. Mungam is said to hold many different legendaries, and even attract others from different regions. Mungam is full of temples and shrines, dedicated to ancient and legendary Pokemon. The main history of Mungam surrounds the Ancient evil Pokemon Moltablade, as well as the power of the two equals Jewla and Combeb who are said to have the power to summon the mysterious Pokemon Infinidra, and perhaps even his brother Arceus. History 'Ancient times' Sinnoh was Arceus first region after he left his brother Infinidra in the void. Infinidra struggled to keep chaos out of his brothers realm, trying to regain his trust, but failed in the beginning, and the chaos slipped inside. It reacted with a pokémon called Moltablade, and made him evil and corrupted. Arceus feared for his people, and ordered Regigigas to separate the volcano from the mainland and created the island of Mungam. Many years later, the pokémons Combeb and Jewla had long sealed Moltablade, and humans stepped their feet on the ground. They declared the land theirs, but they accidentally angered the pokémon and had to flee. The golden duo rescued them, but Moltablade managed to seal both of them inside a golden egg at the same time. Many years later, a grand society had established over the entirety of Mungam, but the volcano started to awaken. It was said that other than Arceus, there was a being who tries to save the world form problems unknown to Arceus himself. But when he fails, disaster comes, and Absols are attracted to the source of chaos. This being was called Infinidra, and they built a pyramid and created a beacon that only humans could use to get to the void. They started worshipping Infinidra in secret. Thanks to Infinidra, a philospoher found the egg, and released Combeb and Jewla upon Moltablad,e once again saving them. The people of Mungam build a big Golden Temple in honor of Combeb and Jewla, and the two pokémon came to sleep inside. Infinidra was slowly forgotten, and the pyramids purpose slowly faded. Only certain people knew what Infinidra was. Nerium and Moa lived during this time, and when the volcano erupted once again, Celebi came and saved them by sending them into the future. Apparently, that's Celebi's way of saving people. After the third eruption witnessed by humanity, the volcano got it's name Sword Volcano, and many people migrated south to what would become Pogona City and created a new Golden Temple since the last was destroyed. Many many years passed, and the temple fell into ruin, while the pyramid stood where it was. In present time, Moa and Nerium appeared. Moa was taken care of by Angelina, the water gym leader, and Nerium became an assistant to Pr. Blueberry. Moa would later go on a journey to control her psychic powers, and met her big crush Arty. Together they got into the Elite Four of mungam. Nerium also got mad at the proffessor for not giving her credit. At all. So she decided to run off with her studies and burn down the lab and crate her own identity. She tried making the proffessor think she is dead, but Cynthia came first and destoryed her plan. Nerium still escaped tho and went undercover, creating Team Omega. 'Events of Pokémon Gilded Legends' Locations Category:Pokémon: Gilded Legends